Dante (Devil May Cry)
Summary The anti-hero half-Human/half-Demon hybrid demon slayer and one of the two sons of an ascended Demon named Sparda and a human named Eva, he also has a twin brother Vergil. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. Being half-demon, Dante has super strength, nigh-invulnerability and a healing factor, along with the ability to transform into a demonic Super Mode called Devil Trigger. His weapons of choice are two custom-made black and white handguns known as Ebony & Ivory, and a memento broadsword of his father's named Rebellion, which he carries in public in a guitar case. While often cocky, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '''| 6-C''' | 6-B, likely higher | 1-C Name: Dante Sparda? (Badguy?) :maybe, Tony Redgrave (the alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 18(DMC3) 28-29(DMC1) 30+(DMC4) ??(DMC2) Classification: Half Demon/Half Human Hybrid, Demon Hunter Destructive Capacity: Multi City-Block Level+ (Stronger than the Gate Keepers of Teminigru who should be comparable to Mundus's generals one of which can generate a storm over an Island) | Island Level+ (Their clash with Mundus effected the fabric of reality causing Mallet Island to explode) | Country Level+ (Managed to completely destroy Abigial's physical body and his powers said power tore open a dimensional portal the size of North America and the energy released caused all the clouds over the continent to dissipate) | Complex Multiverse Level (Strong enough to fight against some of the most powerful demons in Nocturne. Took on the Demifiend in combat competently) Range: Several hundred meters with projectiles | Complex Multiverse Level Speed: '''at least Hypersonic+, possibly M'''assively Hypersonic when using Quicksilver (only lasts for about a minute or two though) | Massively Hypersonic+ '(Faster than the cloud to ground lightning used by both Griffon and Blitz, Blitzed Despair Embodied who is much faster than either Blitz or Griffon) | '''MFTL+ (can keep up with primordial Gods which should be on a similar level of speed as Metatron) ' '''Lifting Strength: Class 5+ | Class G | Class G+ | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class GJ+ '(Stronger than all of Teminigru's guardians and Mundus's generals) | '''Class ZJ+ '(Completely Destroyed Abigail's power and body with 1 devil trigger slash) | 'Immeasurable '(Can damage the Demi Fiend with his blows, although he is implied to be slightly weaker, as he could not take out Beelzebub solo) Durability: '''Multi City-Block Level+ | Island Level+ | Country Level+ '''(More Durable than Demon Lords such as Abigail) | '''Complex Multiverse Level (Took attacks from a late game Demifiend and came out unharmed) Stamina: Extremely high, can casually stroll around and make smart ass remarks with a buster sword sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 also Intelligence: Master swordsman, skilled marksman. Is generally able to learn to use any new weapons he acquires almost instantly, assuming he doesn't just have previous knowledge of the use of similar weapons, extensive experience with fighting demons, can use nearly anything as a weapon, has no need for intelligence boosting multiversal artifacts Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, dexterity, endurance, time manipulation, regeneration (low-mid, almost instantaneous since his wounds heal over as soon as they're being dealt, which is why it's hard to decapitate/dismember him), teleportation, can transform with the Devil Trigger which gives him flight, can create a doppelganger of himself, master swordsman and marksman, Dante can also absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics and he has shown minor resistance to a soul attacks and can channel his demonic energy into other objects which allows them to perform better than they usually would (examples would be allowing a motorbike to storm several kilometers vertically within a minute or so and charging normal bullets into around building busters), can survive without oxygen (shown underwater and when he is warped into an area resembling space), telekinesis (caught a motorbike with it), can seal people/demons away, with Yamato he has spatial manipulation, supernatural willpower (has had his mothers death and other mental traumas replayed to him numerous times, been to hell and back at least twice etc), amazing on the guitar, (Even I-No would be amazed), quite a good actor, good at football | Some form of dimensional travel Weaknesses: As stamina decreases, his regeneration becomes less efficient. As of Devil May Cry 2 he has had to place a limit on his power as he was getting too powerful, arrogant and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Refuses to kill humans. Reboots. Strawberry Sundaes. Other Equipment: (he's shown with all of these outside of gameplay so they should count as standard) '-Sparda/Force Edge:' Dante's weapon of choice in DMC1. Seems like your average Devil Arm, but can transform into a massively powerful version called the Sparda, which was used by Dante's father, Sparda. Currently his strongest Devil Arm. '-Yamato:' This katana was originally Vergil's but Dante claimed it in DMC4 Nero currently has it though. Separates the demon world from the human world.Its been said to be powerful enough to cut throught dimensional barriers '-Rebellion:' Dante's personal Devil Arm. It resembles a broadsword, and was awakened upon contact with Dante's blood. It's capable of some wickedly powerful attacks, and a Devil Trigger to boot. Also said to be a physical manifestation of Dante's power. '-Alastor:' Alastor is a living weapon and is a lightning spirit, it likes to judge anyone who walks by it looking for it's rightful wielder. Naturally, Dante was chosen. Alastor was said to give whoever wields it lightning speed. (However the cutscene that shows him acquiring extra speed proving this claim). Alastor has some kind of precognition as it starts glowing with electricity when Dante is in danger as he sensed both Phantom and Nelo Angelo before there battle. '-Ifrit:' One of the three gauntlets that Dante acquires over the course of his travels. Like Alastor it likes to try and kill anyone who crosses it, Dante subdues it though. Ifrit is associated with the element of hellfire. '-Cerberus:' Was a hellhound with 3 heads, Dante defeated it in battle and Cerberus allowed himself to become one of Dante's devil arms. It uses ice to attack and is able to freeze opponents. This weapon also provides Dante with a defense, as Dante can create ice shields with it. '-Agni and Rudra:' A pair of talking scimitars that are best known for never shutting up. Dante is able to dual wield them. Agni provides fire and Rudra provides wind. This allows for some nasty combos. '-Nevan:' Was originally a hotass lightning witch/vampire/demon thing, Dante and her flirted during their battle. She willingly gives her soul to Dante and becomes a awesome guitar which shoots out lightning and bats. Also doubles as a scythe. '-Beowulf:' Another pair of gauntlets, Beowulf was a prick while he was a demon but that all changes when he becomes a Devil Arm, amps up Dante's already impressive strength. Is also an obvious reference to Streetfighter. '-Gilgamesh:' Same as Beowulf really, Dante used these to shatter one of the hellgates with a one-inch punch (Hellgates are around the size of large buildings. Possibly higher). '-Lucifer:' Able to summon spectral blades in a similar fashion to Vergil's. Also gives a awesome scene in which Dante makes so many sexual innuendos it's ridiculous. Also able to bust one of the hellgates. '-Artemis:' A bad version of beam spamming really. Nothing else to say. '-Pandora:' Epitome of awesome, a briefcase which is said to hold 666 forms (obvious hyperbole). Forms it has taken have included... a bowgun, a bazooka, a laser cannon, a gatling gun, a mobile missile battery, a boomerang and if he opens the case some bad shit happens and rapes anything around it. Also busted one of the hellgates (and a family of huge demons to boot). Packs enough firepower to send several large toads flying and blow them to pieces. '-Bangle of Time:' A wrist bangle that gives Dante the power to stop the time Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Dimension Slash:' Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield, from Yamato. '-Devil Trigger:' Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation '-Majin Form:' Heavily advanced version of Devil Trigger '-Doppelganger:' Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. '-Jackpot!:' Uses this technique to seal demons away. Notably used against Mundus, Arkham and The Despair Embodied. '-Quick Silver:'Gives Dante the power to slow down the time Multiversal Movelist '-E & I:' Shoots things on a multiversal scale. '-Rebelllion:' Multiversal sword combo. '-Holy Star:' Multiversal dispelling. '-Roundtrip:' Multiversal lightning. '-Whirlwind:' Multiversal wind attack. '-Bullet Time:' Multiversal mind attack bullets. '-Stinger:' Multiversal attack. '-Showtime:' Multiversal combo. Key: DMC3 Dante | DMC 1,4,2 and Anime Dante | SMT Dante Note: Not to be confused with the FMA anime character of the same name Notable Victories 1000 Heartless + Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Inuyasha (Inuyasha) (Dante can solo the verse) Isley (Claymore) (Dante can solo the verse) Oars (One Piece) (Dante can solo the verse) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) (Dante can solo the verse) Train Heartnet (Black Cat) Tsuna (KHR) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) (Only SMT Dante can defeat Cloud decisively) Alucard (Hellsing) (Dante can solo the verse) Enerjak (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Only SMT Dante can defeat Enerjak decisively) Notable Losses Devilman (Devilman) - (this was not the canon manga Devilman) Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) Kurt Godel (Negima) Kyo (Samurai Deeper Kyo) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Game Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Capcom Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marksmen